


Blood

by Crimsone



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Lesbian Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimsone/pseuds/Crimsone
Summary: "There are vampires living among us."  Would you believe it if someone tells you that?Of course not.That's the same case with Gowon,Hyunjin,Vivi,Chuu,Yeojin and Kim lip.They are realistic.But everything changed when six girls entered their lives
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Im Yeojin, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing so please be nice

'There are new reported cases that has the same pattern of killing from the previous week, blood drained from the victim, police concluded that it may be a group based of the number of cases. They ask people to take extra caution especially at night. The victim was found on a dark alley way, with no witnesses.' 

The news is drowned by the noise inside the girl's apartment. Everyone is moving fast because they woke up late on a Monday, and Monday means school day for them.

"I still can't believe that you didn't woke us up unnie" a girl with brown hair snarled at girl who's sitting at their sofa drinking a hot chocolate, already in her uniform.

"I tried waking you guys up, ok? I just gave up cause it's a lost case" she replied with a shrug. 

The other girls just groaned and continued their fast routine. A pink haired girl was soon done and sat beside another brown haired girl with highlights who's browsing in her Ipad the whole time. 

"Why is the tv on? You aren't even watching" the pink haired girl asked.

"I enjoy the noise" she replied not taking her eyes out of the device.

The brown haired girl is browsing her Twitter account that is filled with the news about the killing in their country.

"Look, everyone thinks the killer is a vampire" she said and showed the tweets to Vivi.

"They really need to get out of their fantasy" a silver haired girl answered.

"Yeah, they are maybe collecting the blood for a cult or something" a short girl answered fixing her tie.

"Aren't you guys worried about the killer though?" The brown haired girl asked and pulled her hair back to fix it.

"You have me to protect you guys" a girl with bangs emerged from one of the rooms wearing her coat.

"Oh please Chuu, we know you can't even hurt a fly" Kim lip mocked.

"I think you forgot that she has a blackbelt in taekwondo" Vivi reminded.

"Even so, unnie is still a ball of sunshine, she even hesitates on killing a mosquito" Hyunjin countered.

"Yeojin could beat someone up honestly" Gowon said.

"Agreed" Chuu agreed while nodding.

Yeojin just chuckled and did her signature smile with a tounge covering her upper teeth.

Everyone cooed at it because she maybe annoying at times but she's still cute.

"Let's head out now, I don't wanna ruin my records" Kim lip stood up and started walking towards the door grabbing her bag in the process.

Once everyone is out they locked the door and started heading towards the bus stop.

Meanwhile in another group of girl's apartment everyone is chilling and moving rather calmly despite the fact that they may ran late.

"Make sure that you wear your contact lenses" a short haired girl reminded while applying her's to cover her bloody red eyes.

"What about our fangs though?" A girl with a black hair and blue highlights and the tips asked.

"There's nothing we can do about it, unless you want to nail file it" the black haired girl with a long hair answered.

The other just rolled her eyes and exited the room and sat at the living room. The couch was occupied by a purple haired girl with a gradation of pink at the tips.

She's happily drinking a cup with red liquid in it. A blacked haired girl walked out from one of the rooms making everyone turn their heads towards her.

"It's been years since I last saw your hair black" another black haired girl walked out of another room with a mole near her eyes.

"Yeah, I think my scalp deserve the rest" she chuckled.

"You look beautiful" the purple haired girl complimented.

"Thank you, Choerry" she thanked her.

The tallest among them soon walked out and was shocked when she saw the newly black haired girl.

"So this is why you didn't want to come out yesterday" she smirked

"You bet" the other girl answered

"Looking hot Jinsoul" the short haired girl winked at her while holding 6 small boxes.

"Right back at you Haseul" she answered and winked back.

"Now, everyone gather around" Haseul ordered and sat at the solo seat of the sofa. Everyone sat down and put their attention to their leader.

"Heejin" she called and handed over the small box to the girl with a mole near her eye.

"Thanks" she said and opened the box. What she saw is a gold ring with her name engraved inside and a small pink earrings which she worn immediately 

"Yves" she slid the box since she's at the end other end of the table. She caught it immediately. Like Heejin she also got a ring and the earrings but her's are burgundy.

"Jinsoul" she called out and the black haired girl extended her arms to grab her's. Her earrings are blue.

"Hyejoo" she reached out her hands and grab her's, her color is black.

"Choerry" the smiling girl smiled wider. The others can't help but smile also. Her smile is very contagious.

"Here!" She cheerfully answered. Everyone cooed at her because of it. No matter how dark their aura is they are still soft for her, and only her, or so they thought

Haseul gave her, her box which she gladly opened. Hers are purple earrings and the same ring. They all wore what they were given.

"Now, be sure to always wear this so whenever you need help we could go to save you, and to protect you from the sun" Haseul reminded while wearing her green earrings 

"Let's head out, we wouldn't want to be late on our first day" Yves said and wore her coat.

Jinsoul headed out first while grabbing her things in the process. They all walked down to the garage and boarded their own vehicles.

They are rich of course, they are the heiress of their own thrones after all. They all drove to their school which their parent's picked for them.

Xavier International Private School. 

One of the most prestigious school in Seoul,South Korea


	2. Blood 2

The bus arrived near the school that boarded the girls, they immediately got out of the bus and rushed to their classrooms, 

"We don't wanna be late, let's go" Kim lip said and run faster. Soon they reached Yeojin's classroom.

"I'll go now unnies" she said with a wave and entered her classroom, luckily the teacher is nowhere to found yet. She immediately sat at her seat near the window at the backside of the class, why is she at the back? No one knows. 

A purple haired girl suddenly sat beside her. The fragrance of an unknown perfume drawn her to look at her side and she never expected to see another personification of the sun besides her Chuu unnie.

The girl smiled at her brightly making her smile as well. Her smile only grew brighter at this action. 

"I'm Choi Yerim, you can call me Choerry" she said and extended her hands out for a handshake.

Yeojin gladly accepted it and shook her hands. 

"Yeojin, Im Yeojin. Are you new here? I think I haven't seen you around" she asked curious, there is no way she wouldn't notice the girl, especially a girl this beautiful.

"Ah, Yes I just transferred. I hope you don't mind me sitting beside you" she answered tucking a stray hair strand behind her ear.

"I figured, and I don't mind sitting beside a beauty like you" Yeojin said absentmindedly, as soon as she realize what she said she blush rapidly.

"A sweet talker I see" Choerry said and giggled. 

"I—" Yeojin was interrupted when the door opened revealing what supposed to be their adviser. 

"Okay class, introduce yourselves" the teacher said as she place her things on top of her desk. 

"She looks strict" Yeojin whispered to her seatmate. Choerry just giggled at that. 

"You at the back, We are starting with you" The teacher exclaimed. 

Yeojin stood up with a smile. Another thing with this girl is she is confident in public speaking. 

"I'm Im Yeojin, Let's enjoy this year" She said with a smile in her face. 

"Next!" 

"I'm Choi Yerim,you can all me Choerry I just transferred here. Please take care of me" She said with a bright smile and sat down. Everyone is still looking like they are in trance. 

Their teacher cleared her throat to collect herself before proceeding to what she was doing. The introduction goes on and soon everyone was finished. 

"Now everyone I hope you all will be acquaintances take good care of each other. The rest of my time is free time, goodbye" she said and walked out without a word. 

Almost all the girls and boys swarmed to Choerry making Yeojin slightly pissed. Some of them steps on her foot and unintensionally gets pushed back. 

Choerry saw Yeojin struggling so she decided to calm the other students down. 

"I have to go and have a tour around the campus" she said as an excuse to escape the crowd. Though she is an extrovert she gets overwhelmed by the amount of humans that's near her. 

"I'll go with you" one guy volunteered she thinks his name is Felix? She doesn't remember clearly. 

"I actually asked Yeojin to do that for me" she said and glanced at the girl sitting beside her. The said girl was shock to hear her name so she slowly turns to the girl and saw her pleading eyes, screaming for help. 

"Yeah, uhmm let's go?" Yeojin said as she stood up and offered her hand. Cheorry gladly accepted it. They both felt an electric shock run through their bodies they both brushed it off. 

As soon as they closed the doors they both released a heavy sigh. 

"Sorry for dragging you out" Choerry apologized as they walked away from their class. 

"It's fine, it's quiet suffocating in there anyways" Yeojin answered with a smile. 

"But still, I think you pretty much enjoyed the view from your seat there" Choerry said. 

"Well, the view right now is much better" Yeojin said as she looks at Choerry. 

"You smooth small bean" Choerry said and laughed. 

"So about that tour?" Choerry added

"Let's go?" Yeojin asked. Choerry just nod and let Yeojin guide her throughout the whole campus. Their hands not letting go of each other. 

They don't even realize that they are holding hands, everything felt so natural for the two of them. Their hands feels like it's molded to be together. For them to be together. 

Their tour is filled with positive energy, they talk about random things, they grew closer in that tour. It felt like they've know each other for ages. For Choerry she knows what this means and she's scared to admit it to herself because it's still too early.

Their last stop is the garden. They started walking around towards a more farther part of it. 

"Where are we going?" Choerry asked. 

"Well, I wanna show you my secret place, No one knows this besides the two of us" Yeojin explained as she continued walking. They soon arrived at a small hill at the farthest side of the school garden. 

A soft gush of air flew by as Choerry smell the air that's filled with different smell of different flowers. This is like heaven she thought. 

"How did you found this?" She asked 

"I was running away from someone when I stumbled across this small hill" she said and smiled sweetly. 

"It's so pretty" she said and smiled enjoying the view and the soft gush of the winds.

"It really is" Yeojin agreed not taking her eyes of her companion. Heart beating fast. There eyes met. They shared a laugh as they realize what is happening. 

The school bell rang indicating the start of a new subject. They both looked at each other scared to be late. Yeojin grabbed Choerry's hand and pulled her towards there room. As soon as they arrived the teacher was already inside. 

The teacher is stricter than the first one. They are punished for being late. They are left outside to kneel with hands up high. They would laugh everytime they look at each other.


End file.
